This invention relates to the game of golf, and more particularly to the method and apparatus useful in determining club selection.
The game of golf is played by using one of a number of clubs to drive a ball toward the next hole, or pin. In addition to the skill required to drive the ball, it is also necessary to select a club appropriate to the distance over which the ball is to be driven. In the past, it has been found that this selection is made difficult by uncertainty as to the distance remaining to the pin and uncertainty as to how far an individual normally hits the ball with a given club.
Many golfers have attempted to deal with this problem by relying upon guesswork, making a visual estimation of the distance to the pin and relying upon memory to determine the appropriate choice of clubs. Other golfers have attempted to obtain a more precise selection by using paper and pencil, a calculator, and a simple scheme of pacing off the distance. These expedients have suffered from the disadvantages of being inconvenient, unreliable, and time consuming.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide the method and means of providing information about typical, recent club performance, and about the distance remaining to the pin in a convenient, reliable, and timely fashion. It is another object of this invention to provide a portable and precise method and means for calculating the distance remaining to the pin. It is still another object of this invention to provide an apparatus which may be mounted upon or integrated with a hand-drawn, wheeled golf-bag caddy.